Faith's Abyss
by MJ Awesome
Summary: Rachel Green goes on a vacation in Jamaica 3 years after the death of her husband in search of something. With the help from her friend, Andrea, she meets the perfect guy. But she has to go home.....in three days. (R n R) read and Review!
1. Drowning in Emotion

Faith's Abyss  
  
If anyone would have told Rachel Green that the night of her 26th birthday would be the last time she were happily married, she never would have believed you.  
  
  
  
The sun beamed down upon the Jamaican ocean. The boats gracefully hit against the wooden planks of the harbor, making loud clunking noises. It was dawn.  
  
  
  
Rachel sat on a flannelled blanket facing the sea. Her eyes, deep pools of blue, followed the inevitable crashes of the waves. Her hands we deeply buried beneath the soft, white sand. For a long time she sat there, watching, waiting.  
  
  
  
A distant song of an exotic bird snapped her out of her thoughts. Reluctantly lifting her arm up, she looked at the hands of her watch. Had she really been out there for two hours?  
  
  
  
Standing and dusting the sand off of her slim figure, she yawned. This had been the fourth day she had been on this tropical vacation, and all of those nights she had barely slept. Perhaps it was her empty bed? She folded her blanket and walked a few yards behind where she sat, to her small beach house she and her friend had rented for the two weeks they would be here.  
  
  
  
Windmills, plants, and chimes hung from the house as if they were a part of it. Rachel entered the house quietly, hoping not to wake her co-worker and friend, Andrea up. She moved to the kitchen and poured herself a now cold cup of coffee. Deciding that she needed to get ready for the day, she hurried at took a shower and got dressed.  
  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
  
  
"Andrea, I don't want to go to a bar." Rachel whined as Andrea grabbed her hand to lead her into the building they stood outside of.  
  
  
  
"Come on! I want to hook up tonight! That's why we came on this trip!" Andrea pleaded. Rachel looked at her disgusted.  
  
  
  
"Andrea, You're married!" She said harshly.  
  
  
  
"I know that! But Frank's not here!" She said giddily. "Well, I think you should come in." She began again.  
  
  
  
"No, NO!" Rachel said walking away. Andrea ran to catch up with Rachel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rachel, it's been three years. He would have wanted you to move on. Come on, you're 29." Andrea said. Rachel stared around, looking at everything other than Andrea's face. "What if the perfect guy for you is waiting inside this bar right now?" Andrea smiled. Rachel finally smiled. "PLUS! WE'RE IN JAMAICA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, but only or an hour. It's 6;00 and I want to get to the beach to watch the sunset." She said as she pulled open the door to the bar. Andrea smiled in victory and followed her in.  
  
  
  
Both skimmed the room. Men and women were everywhere. The bar was not too full, there where only about 20 people. Rachel rolled her eyes at the couple making out nearby. She finally nudged Andrea and both went to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"I have to pee!" Andrea said as she ran into the closest stall. Rachel smiled, and then looked in the mirror. She was 29, yet she felt 40. She looked at her tired eyes, her black low cut dress that elegantly shaped around her curves. Her proudest feature was her long, sun-streaked hair that hung in a shag around her shoulder blades. Rachel reached into her mini purse and pulled out some lipstick and carefully outlined her lips. She waited for the toilet to flush and put her lipstick away.  
  
  
  
"This was a bad idea. I'm going to go." Rachel said as Andrea washed her hands.  
  
  
  
"No! We just got here!" Andrea complained. "Listen, I'm sorry about Jake. I truly am. I'm sure you are still hurt, especially this being around the anniversary of his passing. But don't you think he would want you to be happy? He doesn't want you to go out and watch the sun set every night and think of past times. He doesn't want you to feel sorry for yourself. You have a life. You have a right as his widow to move on!" Andrea finished. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. Andrea could talk Rachel into anything. Andrea talked her into meeting Jake in the first place. She even talked Rachel into getting breast implants! Rachel nodded.  
  
  
  
"Okay. But-"  
  
  
  
"I know! I know! You need to see the sunset." Andrea finished before exiting the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The bar had emptied more since they had gone to the bathroom. Rachel followed Andrea up to the bar to get a drink.  
  
  
  
"Two peach margaritas." Andrea asked. Rachel sat on the barstool next to Andrea. Rachel looked at Andrea. She had long, thick, curly hair that was a perfect match to her light chocolate skin. She had the greenest eyes in the world. Rachel thought Andrea was beautiful. She often times felt envious around her.  
  
  
  
"OVER THERE!" Andrea shouted. Rachel jumped by Andrea's sudden outburst. Rachel glances to the corner of the bar counter. She half smiled.  
  
  
  
"That's Joey Tribbianni." She said. Andrea nodded.  
  
  
  
"I know." She smiled. "Do you want him?" She asked. Rachel shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Not really. I mean, he's famous and all, but I read an article and interview about him in my soap opera digest and, whew. He is NOT the sharpest tool in the tool shed." She said. Andrea laughed.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Some humor. That's quite a change from you usual cynical self." She said. "Well, I don' t care what you think, I want him." She said as she fixed her boobs and patted down her hair. "How do I look?" She asked. Rachel gave her thumbs up.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((  
  
  
  
"Ross, you need to get some! Okay, yea, you liked Lexis. But she found someone else! Just move on!" Joey said as Ross slouched in his chair.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to." Ross simply said. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious! Sex is the best medicine!" Joey finished. Ross smiled at his naive friend and looked back into his drink.  
  
  
  
"I just want to have a girlfriend again." He said. Joey hit him on the arm as he watched Andrea walk towards them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ross, check-her-out!" Joey sang.  
  
  
  
"Eh." Ross sighed.  
  
  
  
"Not 'EH!' She's hot! Ask her out!" Joey said. Ross looked up at Andrea who was smiling at Joey.  
  
  
  
"Joe, I think she wants you." He said flatly.  
  
  
  
"Fine. You snooze you lose." Joey said. "Hey." He greeted Andrea as she came over to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey. How you doin'?" She asked. Joey's widened.  
  
  
  
"That's my line!" He smiled. She smiled too.  
  
  
  
"I know." She said as she touched his arm. "I'm Andrea." She said. Joey held out his hand.  
  
  
  
"I'm-"  
  
  
  
"I know." She smiled again. She paused and looked down at Ross who looked now more pathetic than ever. "Who's this?" She asked. Ross looked up and extended his hand.  
  
  
  
"I'm Ross." He said. Andrea shook his hand, and then looked towards Rachel who was watching from afar, margarita in hand. "Nice to meet you." Ross said.  
  
  
  
"Charmed. So, Ross, what do you do?" She asked. Ross looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm in paleontology."  
  
  
  
"So your smart?!" She smiled. Rachel likes smart guys Andrea said to herself.  
  
  
  
"Yea, last time I checked." And funny! And, he was pretty cute, too!  
  
  
  
"So, Andrea, do you want to-" Joey asked, not wasting anymore time. Andrea looked towards Rachel, then at Joey. She motioned for Joey to follow her over to the other side of the room. "What?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I have a friend here tonight. Since Ross looks sad and lonely, I would like to introduce him to my friend." She suggested. Andrea pointed to Rachel.  
  
  
  
"Wow. She's hot too." He said. Andrea smiled.  
  
  
  
"Is she Ross' type?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yea, what guy wouldn't want that? Most girls like that would never give Ross the time of day." He said. "You're cool too, but for Ross it would be a great success to date her." He said. Andrea started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Stop talking!" She said as she walked over to Rachel, and Joey walked back over to Ross.  
  
  
  
"Rachel." Andrea said in a singsong voice. Rachel smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yea?" She asked. Andrea sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
"I found you a date tonight." She said. Rachel looked at her and raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"What? Who?" She asked. Andrea pointed towards Ross' direction.  
  
  
  
"That's Joey's friend, Ross. Let me tell you about him: He's smart. He's cute, and he seems really sweet. He's pretty funny too." She said. Rachel looked at Andrea.  
  
  
  
"Then why aren't you dating him?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Come on! I've getting laid by Joey Tribbianni!" She said. Rachel smiled. "Anyways, I guess he just broke up with his girlfriend and he's really depressed!" She pleaded. "He's a paleontologist!" She added.  
  
  
  
"Great. You set me up with a depressed, paleontologist." She said. "I'm just not in the mood." She said standing. Before she could get her purse, Joey and Ross walked up to them. Rachel bent down to pick up her purse. She stood up and looked at Ross.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She said slowly with a weird smile on her face. "I'm Rachel." She said giddily as she extended her hand. Ross, who was quite taken with her, took her hand and in return, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.  
  
  
  
"I'm Ross. It's nice to meet you." He said. Both smiled. "Oh, are-are you leaving?" He asked. Rachel looked at Andrea who was being held by Joey. Andrea shrugged. Rachel finally turned back to Ross and smiled.  
  
  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
Okay, first of all, I am not going to focus on Rachel's husband dying or Ross' ex, ok? OKAY! So, more to come soon, I guess. : ) REVIEW! 


	2. Soulmates

Faith's Abyss  
  
Rachel and Ross sat at that bar for three hours, just talking. She didn't know why, but she felt like he was someone she could really open up to, someone who would listen. She took another sip of her drink and continued to listen.  
  
"...And so, that's how my marriage failed. Lesbianism." He concluded.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Rachel comforted.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. I guess since my divorce though, I've been really timid when it comes to women. I don't want to push them over the edge." He stated.  
  
"Um, it sounds as if Carol was always a lesbian. She just didn't know it yet. You know, maybe since you two started dating in college, she never got to experiment. You know?" She said wholeheartedly. Ross looked into thin air pondering this.  
  
"Huh." He said. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Plus, I mean, her playing golf and lacrosse was a dead giveaway." She joked. Ross smiled then too. "But what happened with Lexis?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yea, well, Lexis and I got into a fight one night. And instead of fixing the situation, she asked for a break. Little did I know she wanted the break so that she could sleep with her co-worker."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible." Rachel said. "See, breaks do that to people." She smiled. "Would you ever forgive her?" She asked. Ross looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"You know, I don't think so. I don't think I would ever want to be with her knowing what I know now." He said.  
  
"Wow, this conversation got deep." Rachel grinned.  
  
"Wh-what about you? Ex-husband stories? Sad Ex-boyfriend stories?" He asked. "I tell ya, that's the subject matter tonight." He smiled, but when he saw Rachel wasn't, he stopped. "Or not, you don't have to."  
  
"No, I was married. For four years. Then, the day after my birthday, Jake passed away." She said, looking at her hands. Ross could tell she really didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I had no clue." Ross said. "Oh, come here." He sweet- talked, giving her a light, friendly hug. Rachel smiled as they embraced, then her eyes widened as she peered out of the bar window. It was dark. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"I have to go. I have to get to the beach." Rachel said pulling out a 20 for their drinks.  
  
"What? Why?" Ross asked. Rachel looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"No one I have met so far has been as nice as you. Thank you." She smiled before pulling her shall over her shoulders. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before beginning to walk away. Ross got up quickly and ran after her.  
  
"Rachel! Wait!" He yelled as he jogged towards her. She stopped and looked at him. "Hold on." He said catching his breath. "I have- I have- I have-" He said. Rachel laughed. "I have to see you again." He said. Rachel sighed. Her first instinct told her to forget everything and hand him her number and where she was staying. Yet her second instinct told her no. She looked into his eyes. Deep brown. Just like Jakes had been. She finally smiled and reached into her purse to get out a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling all of her information she handed it to him.  
  
"Here you go." She said sweetly. "I'll see you around."  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Rachel came inside of her house the next morning just as Joey as leaving. Rachel smiled politely and as soon as he left, Andrea ran over to her.  
  
"Omigod! You didn't come home! Did you sleep with him? Was he good?! Are you going to see him again?" She began to drill. Rachel rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No. He was a real gentleman. We talked and talked about everything. Then... uh, I noticed that the sun had already set. So I hurried out." She said. Andrea groaned.  
  
"Rachel!!!" She hollered.  
  
"Hold on!" She finished. Andrea looked at her. She was a sponge, soaking up all of the details. "Okay, so, once I was outside, he caught up to me..."  
  
"He ran after you! Awwww!" She sighed. Rachel finally cupped her hands over Andrea's mouth.  
  
"So as I was saying, he told me he wanted to see me again, so I gave him my number." She finished. Andrea pushed Rachel's hands away.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I uh, I fell asleep on the beach." She finished. Andrea rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you. This wonderful, sweet, charming guy is right at your fingertips, and you fall asleep on the beach." She said. "Rachel, if you look at your life and saw what was missing, it's not Jake. He will always be with you. The thing that you are missing is, is...a brain." She joked. Rachel smiled and went to take a shower. The phone rang. Andrea ran over to it.  
  
"Hello?" She rang. She smiled happily. "She's right here." She said into the phone. Rachel walked over to the phone with her towel wrapped around herself. Andrea smiled and handed it to her. "Have fun." She whispered. Rachel took the phone and paused.  
  
"He-hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, it's Ross." He said.  
  
"I hi, how's it going?" She asked casually.  
  
"Well, I met this girl last night, and I can't stop thinking about her. So I was wondering if she would join me this evening for a date."  
  
"Oh?" She smiled, flattered by his sweet remark. "When?" She asked.  
  
"At oh, say, 6:30? He asked. Rachel paused.  
  
"And where would this guy be taking me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, have you ever been to a Jamaican Luau?"  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Wow. I am so happy for you!" Andrea sang as she helped Rachel dig through her luggage.  
  
"Yea, I'm excited too." Rachel said. She truly was.  
  
"Rachel, you deserve this." Andrea said as she held a cute skirt up to Rachel. "Okay: We have the hot pink, low-cut, tank top-"  
  
"Check." Rachel said.  
  
"Next: Black Capri's." She said.  
  
"Check." Rachel said again.  
  
"And MY black Bongo flip-flops." She said. Rachel had a habit of stealing her clothes on accident.  
  
"Okay. I'm getting dressed and then I need to finish my hair. How's my makeup?" She asked. Andrea studied her.  
  
"Beautiful." She smiled. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Rachel walked along side Ross on the beach where the luau was. It was dusk.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." He smiled. Rachel smiled back.  
  
"Well thanks for inviting me." There was a long silence. Rachel sat down in the sand. "It's a pretty night." Rachel said, trying to make more conversation. Ross sat next to her.  
  
"You're right." He said. He looked at her with an awestruck look in his eyes. "It's gorgeous." He finished. Finally, Rachel reached over and took his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers. Ross leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going to the luau." Ross said as he stood, helping her up. Both dusted the sand off of themselves, and Ross even helped her with some areas. She laughed as he nervously helped get the sand off of her butt.  
  
The music was loud, the food was great, and the colors were beautiful. Rachel felt like she was in a movie. She reached down and picked at her pineapple-sautéed pork. She looked up at Ross who was drinking his drink. Their eyes once again met and Ross blushed.  
  
For the first time since Jake, Rachel felt a connection with someone. She felt so close to him. Like she could easily spend her life with him. Yet, she still didn't KNOW him. She wanted to get to know everything about him though. And she had a feeling that he felt the same. Rachel stood up and grabbed Ross' hands.  
  
"Let's dance." Rachel smiled. Ross smiled back.  
  
"Good. Cause I was trying to figure out how I was going to ask you." He laughed. Rachel led him to the dance floor. Some slower tropical music came on and both walked to the full dance floor. There where many people crowded around, dancing. Rachel put her arms around Ross and Ross set his hands on her waist. Both danced for a long time, even after the luau started to clear out. Rachel looked at her watch. It was 10:30. She let go of Ross and walked towards the table get her purse. He soon followed after.  
  
"I had a really great time." Rachel said as she and Ross stood together.  
  
"You're leaving?" Ross asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Rachel stumbled over her words for a long moment, before catching his glance again. She sighed.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Rachel brought her flannelled blanket outside to Ross who was waiting patiently on the back porch. She brought it over to him, and led him onto the beach. Once it was laid out, she sat down on it.  
  
"Wow. I like this place. You're lucky you got your own private beach here." Ross said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yea. I really like it. I come out here in the mornings and the evenings to think. It's really peaceful." Then it was silent. Both watched the waves, as Rachel had grown accustomed to. 'Andrea was right.' Rachel told herself. 'Jake would have wanted me to move on. He'll always be with me.' She looked over at Ross and smiled.  
  
"The moon sure is bright tonight." Ross said. Rachel nodded. He noticed that she was still in thought. "Hey, do you want me to go?" He asked. Rachel lay down.  
  
"No. I want you to stay with me." She said. Ross lay down next to her and gave her a small hug. Rachel looked up at the stars with Ross.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispered. Rachel turned to her side so that she was facing him. She set her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me." She said. Ross just stared at her for a long moment. A very long moment. Soon he put his hand on her hip and gently stroked it. All in one movement, he brought his lips to hers. Rachel didn't hold back. She moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer to her. Their bodies became close. Ross stopped the kiss.  
  
"Wow. I'm thirsty." He joked. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, Rachel could tell that he hadn't been in a situation like this in a long time. She took his hand and kissed it. She finally looked back into his eyes.  
  
"Yea. Could I get one 'Sex on the Beach?'" She asked. Ross then knew that it was going to be okay. So he kissed her again. More intense than sweet like before. Like it was something that he wanted so badly. Not the intimacy, but her. He wanted her to be with him that night. Rachel then stopped the kiss and sat up for a moment.  
  
"Um... I uh, I haven't done this in a long time. I don't know how it's going to be-" She drifted off when he began to kiss her shoulder and the knap of her neck. "Oh, well." She sighed.  
  
And for the first time in 3 years, Rachel didn't mind that she missed the sunset.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
The next Chapter will be up soon. RNR fans should be pleased...CNM fans; in about two chapters I will bring them into the picture, okay? 


	3. I Will Remember You

Faith's Abyss  
  
The sun was a shaft of light down upon the ocean. Rachel awoke in the arms of Ross, both gently swaying in the hammock on the back porch with her flannelled blanket covering them. She smiled to herself and took in a deep breath. She felt so relaxed, so serene. The next step was to get him out of that hammock before Andrea came outside and discovered them.  
  
  
  
Too late.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Andrea said in a both shocked and amazed tone.  
  
That woke Ross up, he immediately blushed. Rachel laughed as Andrea scrambled back inside. Now that Andrea had seen them, she was in no rush. She just lay there next to him with her flannelled blanket over top of them. She felt Ross lean his head down and kiss her on top of her head. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes, still half asleep. Finally she looked up and him. Rachel brushed her lips against his and began to sit up. She left the blanket there as she covered herself with a towel that had been out to dry. She sat by Ross' knees.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He replied. He sat up and proceeded to get dressed. Rachel lay back down upon the hammock and looked towards the ocean. It was a beautiful sunny day. She was happy to go do stuff. She had a credit card to max. She looked back at Ross who was tying his last shoe. She didn't want him to leave.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. Ross looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Around I guess." He smiled.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The next few days were a huge mixture of shopping, dining, swimming and cuddling up to Ross at night. They were inseparable. Rachel never felt so close to a guy. She had almost forgotten about Jake. And everything wrong in her life. He seemed to just kiss the tears away. He was so sweet, and he cared about her. She knew that everything was going to be fine when he was around. He protected her. And she loved everything about him.  
  
But did she LOVE him? She didn't know that yet.  
  
"Rachel! Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!" Andrea yelled. Rachel walked sadly out of her room. She had scarlet red cheeks that were tears stained.  
  
"I don't want to go." She said setting all of her luggage by the front door.  
  
"I know honey. Me neither. But Ralph Lauren needs us back. You know we're the best." She joked. Rachel didn't laugh. She was leaving. Two weeks that had started out miserable turned into two weeks she would never ever forget. And the sad thing was, Ross didn't know she was even leaving yet. She hadn't told him because she was so scared to. She liked him so much. And she knew this was going to hurt no matter how she handled it. She picked up the phone and dialed his hotel room.  
  
"Hey sweetie." She said when he groggily picked up. "Did I wake you?" She asked. Ross said no, and that he had been awake for a while.  
  
"I was just going to call you. You left really early this morning. I was going to ask you what you wanted to do today." He said. Rachel bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Okay. Well, please just, meet me on the beach in 15 minute. I need to talk to you." She said before hanging up. She walked into her room to get dressed.  
  
Rachel felt like the biggest piece of crap in the world! How could she do that to him? After all they had done, and seen. All they had experienced together. She couldn't imagine his reaction. She was going to hurt him. And that was the last thing that she wanted to do. She pulled her red Hawaiian dress Ross had bought her two days before and ran a comb through her hair before going out to the hammock and waiting. She looked toward the ocean and walked towards it. Her last day in paradise. She knew this day would come, but she didn't know it would come so fast.  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your love pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memory  
  
  
  
Rachel looked down into the sand and found a yellow lai. She fumbled with it and dusted the sand off of it. Coming down the beach towards her was Ross. She smiled at him, but cried inside. He had a pink lai around his neck and no shoes. His white button op shirt was half unbuttoned, and his pants rolled up a bit. He was barefoot. Rachel made a mental note of everything. She was not going to forget. She wouldn't.  
  
  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep,  
  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much,  
  
But cannot say a word  
  
Though we are screaming in side  
  
But can't be heard  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Ross asked, looked at her pained expression. Rachel fought back tears. Andrea yelled from the porch.  
  
"Come on Rachel! We are going to miss our flight!" And then she disappeared back into the house.  
  
"What? What flight?" Ross asked. Rachel bit her lip.  
  
"Surprise." She said sadly. "Andrea and I leave today." She said simply. "I didn't tell you because, well, I didn't want to hurt you." She said. Ross leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your love pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memory.  
  
  
  
"I love you Rachel Green." He said. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Ross." She said. Both embraced for a long moment. "I'm going to miss you so much." She sobbed. Ross didn't want to make it noticeable, but he was crying too. He wiped his tears away before looked at her. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears.  
  
"This isn't it sweetie. This isn't goodbye. I promise." He said. Rachel laughed.  
  
"Who are we kidding? I live in California, you live in New York. It's not going to work." She said hysterically. Ross laughed at bit to himself to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
I'm so afraid to love you,  
  
But more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me chose  
  
Once there was darkness deep down inside  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light  
  
  
  
Rachel heard Andrea yell again, and then she looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to go." She said. Rachel pulled the lai over Ross' head. "Don't ever forget about me." She whispered. Ross pulled off his pink one, and after a few minutes of struggling, he put it around her neck.  
  
"That's impossible. I could never forget you Rach. Just, don't forget me either.  
  
  
  
I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your love pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memory.  
  
With one more kiss, Rachel watched him walk down the beach.  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
More to come! Did you really think that was the end?? LOL 


	4. An Act of Faith or FATE?

Faith's Abyss  
  
Just about a year had passed. Ross and Rachel had moved on. Well, to some extent.  
  
Rachel and Andrea returned to California. After awhile, Ross had never called Rachel, and Andrea advised Rachel not to call Ross, 'When a guy doesn't call you, it's a dead giveaway that it didn't mean much to him.' She would say. Andrea can be blunt many times, but Rachel followed Andreas 'Advice.' Soon, Rachel had near forgotten Ross. Ross had been the first guy she had been with since Jake, and it kind of opened a new world to Rachel, and she tried dating again. After many disastrous dates, she decided to engulf herself into her work. Which brings us to today.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((  
  
Rachel twisted the napkin in her hand anxiously as the Delta Airline Plane seatbelt signal came on, and the captain declared that they were landing momentarily. She looked over and Andrea, whom was reading a Ralph Lauren Catalogue, and moaned. Andrea was excellent with flying. Rachel, however, still detested it. She would rather had driven, or even taken a train. But Andrea insisted they take the airplane. It would give them time to find an apartment while the movers drove their furniture there. Andrea finally looked up at Rachel and grinned a small innocent grin that she had always used to get away with murder. Rachel calmed down a bit and continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the seatbelt sign has been activated, so please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated while we land." The overhead speaker said. Rachel sighed again. "Oh, and welcome to New York."  
  
Rachel was the first one off of the airplane. She soon regretted her tank top and jeans that she had worn. In California, February was a time where tank tops were just being re-welcomed from January's cooler climate, but she had forgotten that in New York, there was still snowfall and icicle drafts. She would just have to change in the bathroom before they went to check in to the Hilton that they would e staying in. Andrea finally caught up to her.  
  
"Rachel! I can't believe how quick you booked it off of that plane! The door wasn't even open yet!" Andre joked. Rachel sustained to walk in a swift pace. Andrea finally halted her. "Okay, pay attention, I have shorter legs than you, Barbie!" She said. Rachel laughed. Ever since a while ago, when she had lightened her hair a bit for a few weeks, Andrea called her Barbie. It wasn't a welcomed nickname, and even now, even after she had died it back to its original color, Barbie just seemed to have stuck.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wish you hadn't volunteered US to go to New York!" Rachel said sitting next to the luggage claim. Andrea laughed.  
  
"Hell-O!" She said. "I volunteered this for YOU." She said. Rachel looked away.  
  
"Look, he's almost certainly moved on. Why do you keep bringing him up anyways? It's not like I think about him." She said honestly. Andrea nodded.  
  
"I know. But I love New York, and it was either me and you, or Oliver and Jessica. I want to run a Ralph Lauren company!" She said. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Okay, lets go check in so we can get some rest. Big day tomorrow. Apartment searching."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))*((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Rachel drowsily sat up to the sheer ringing of the telephone. She looked over to Andrea, who was not there. She picked up the telephone quickly. It was only 11:00, but being awoken from REM made her a bit upset. She gripped the receiver and sighed.  
  
"Hello?" She inquired.  
  
"Rachel! It's Andrea!" She said.  
  
"No shit." Rachel said curtly. "I thought you were going to be back here by now!" Rachel admonished.  
  
"Rachel, you got to get down to this bar now. It is just swarming with cute guys. They're having a soap night! Guess who's here?!" She asked. Rachel rotated her eyes.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joey Tribianni! You know! The one from Jamaica!?" She asked. Rachel's eyes shot open.  
  
"Oh, oh he is?" She asked as she rushed out of bed to get dressed. "Who else is there?" She asked. Andrea was hushed for a moment.  
  
"Oh, ex-Ryan from All My Children. And OH! Even Miguel from Passions! There are so many! They rented the place for the night."  
  
"How did you get in?" Rachel asked as she applied a layer of lipstick on.  
  
"Joey let me in. He's out front watching for you, so you'd better hurry! Oh, and it's 'Xperiment: Bar and Grill" So hurry up!" She said before clicking the phone off. Rachel hurried to finish getting ready. Her short, low cut, form fitting, cream-colored dress was on backwards, so she had to fix it. What a wake up call. She fixed her cleavage before leaving. She would do her hair on the way.  
  
The ride was bumpy, making it near impossible to get her hair done. She was just going to pull it back and let occasional strands hang down here and there. She began to think about what moving to New York meant for her. More guys. Maybe new loves. Maybe, maybe even old loves. She couldn't wait to talk to Joey and see what was up with Ross. If she even had the guts to ask about him. She just hoped that she did. It was a weird situation. She didn't want Joey to think that she still thought about Ross. Or that she was obsessed or anything, but Ross was the first man she had loved since Jake, and still the only man she has ever loved since Jake. Finally the cab pulled up in front of the bar and Rachel hurried out towards Joey and smiled.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"Rachel?" He asked.  
  
"Yea! Oh, I can't believe you remember me!" She laughed. Joey smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Actually I don't. Andrea just told me to look for a chick with big boobs. But now your face is coming back to me." He said and paused. He began to smile and point at her. "Right! Ross' chick in Jamaica!" He said. Rachel shrugged and followed him in. The place was cloudy and smoggy from all of the cigarette smoke. Andrea ran over to her.  
  
"Rach! Omigod!" She smiled. "I just talked with Luis! Luis from passions! Isn't this the best?" She asked. Rachel coughed.  
  
"Uh-huh." She felt weird around all of the soap stars. She wanted to talk to Joey! She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Joey turned around.  
  
"Yea?" He asked.  
  
"How are you?" She asked. Joey looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"You stopped me from talking to Ex-Gillian from All My Children to ask me how I was doing?" He asked. Rachel blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, I wanted to ask you about how-"  
  
"Ross?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Oh, he's good yea. He talked about you all the time when we got back from Jamaica. His sister wants to meet you."  
  
"Funny, he never called." Rachel said casually. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"Yea. About that. Well, I took the napkin you wrote your number on and used it to wipe up a mess my duck made, and well, I didn't know your number was on it." He said nervously. Rachel gulped. "But, he-he wanted to call you! He did! He just couldn't because of.. the lack of- uh, your number. He waited by the phone for weeks waiting for YOU to call him though!" He finished. Rachel glared over in Andrea's direction. Andrea and her stupid theories.  
  
"Well, if you see him, let him know my hotel number. I'll give it to you." Rachel said writing it down. "And here's my card, where he can reach my at work." She said. Joey looked at her for a long, long moment.  
  
"You know what? Tomorrow we're all having dinner together. Why don't you come? As my guest." He said.  
  
"Oh, but Andrea-" Rachel began.  
  
"She can come too. It wont be the first time I bring two chicks with me to dinner." He joked. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Okay. What are we celebrating?" She asked. Joey paused.  
  
"Ross' engagement." He said before hurrying off.  
  
Rachel nearly collapsed in the chair close by. Ross was engaged. She had always thought that he had moved on, or had ended up with his ex. Now Rachel was stuck going to dinner with the guy she had been crazy about, and his fiancée.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	5. Misinformed

Faith's Abyss  
  
Rachel woke up later then usual. She was still exhausted from the night before, and she had just so happened to drink her insecurities away. She never should have brought Ross up to go, She thought. But then again, she would have went on wondering what could have been if she hadn't.  
  
Rachel sat up in her large, hotel bed and walked over to her luggage bag. She fumbled through it, pulling out a bottle of aspirin. She popped a few into her mouth and swallowed them dry. All she needed now was a long shower and a few hours of coffee. She had remembered seeing a cute little coffee house on her way to the club last night. Something...perk?  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I'm so tired!" Andrea whined as Rachel shoved her into the coffee house.  
  
"Come on, that's what coffee is for!" Rachel laughed. She hadn't really dwelled on the whole Ross situation. She hadn't seen him in a long time. She should have known that he would have moved on. She had, hadn't she?  
  
Andrea walked over and collapsed herself onto a big orange couch in the middle of the "living room" of the coffee place. Rachel walked over to the guy with platinum blonde colored hair.  
  
"Could I get two double Mocha's please with a shot of vanilla?" She asked. The man nodded and took her money. "Keep the change." She said in her best snob voice. She walked over and collapsed next to Andrea.  
  
"What- A- Night." Andrea said slowly. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yea. I know. Nothing could mess my day up after that." She said. "I got to talk to Erica Cain!" She said. Suddenly, someone clearing their throat behind them interrupted both.  
  
Two men and two women stood close looking at them. One of the men was Joey. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Hey Joey." Andrea greeted. "Can we help you?" She asked. Joey smiled.  
  
"Hey guys. I know this is going to sound rude, but, that's kind of our spot." He said. The woman with black hair nodded.  
  
"Not trying to be rude." She chimed in. Rachel looked at the woman. She looked familiar.  
  
"Oh." Rachel said. All of them busted out laughing.  
  
"We're joking!" The blonde woman laughed. "Hi, I'm Phoebe." She greeted. Rachel and Andrea both stood. "Joey has said so much about you." She said shaking Andrea's hand. Andrea looked over with an impressed look on her face.  
  
"Oh has he?" She asked. The black haired woman greeted Rachel.  
  
"I'm Monica. Monica Bing." Monica said gripping Rachel's hand tightly and shaking it.  
  
"Mon- Monica Bing as in, Ross Geller's sister?!" Rachel gasped. Monica nodded.  
  
"How did you-?" She asked. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I'm Rachel. Rachel Green. I am uhm, friends with your brother. We met in Jamaica." She said. Monica smiled broadly.  
  
"I knew you looked familiar! Ross has a picture of you in his wallet!" She smiled. Funny, Rachel never remembered giving Ross a picture of herself. But the fact that he had one and kept it all this time made her forget whatever it was about the situation that made her feel weird.  
  
"Well, since no one has introduced me, I'm Chandler Bing." Chandler greeted. Andrea shook his hand. All sat down on the sofa, Joey sat on the stool and Phoebe in the chair nearby.  
  
"So, Joey says you're both going out with us tonight." Phoebe noted.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Rachel said, remembering.  
  
"So, this is the famous Rachel Green." Chandler spoke up. Rachel looked at him. "Oh yea. 5 months or more, nonstop, all Ross could talk about. It's okay though, it gave him a break from dinosaurs." He joked. Rachel laughed.  
  
"So, where is Ross?" Andrea asked. Rachel shot her a quick look that said, 'Don't.' Andrea shrugged.  
  
"At the museum." Joey said. (let's say he never left the museum.) "Yea, he like, puts bones together and crud."  
  
"And yes, that is the technical term." Chandler said sarcastically. Rachel liked these people.  
  
"I wonder why Ross just stopped talking about you though." Monica added.  
  
"Yea, you just kind of, disappeared for his mind." Phoebe said. Rachel felt her heart flinch.  
  
"Yea, well, stuff happened." She said. "Oh, look at the time. Andrea, we have an apartment lender to see now."  
  
"But,-" Andrea began.  
  
"Now." Rachel said. She just wanted out of there. She didn't need to know how Ross had liked her so much, then just forgot about her. She would see him tonight. She needed to mentally (and physically) prepare herself.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Andrea, how do I look?" Rachel asked outside of the place where they were supposed to meet the group of six inside. Andrea smiled.  
  
"You know how you tell me I never remember anything?" Andrea asked. Rachel nodded. "Well, I remember that that is exactly what you wore the night you met Ross." She said before entering. Rachel looked down and smiled.  
  
Just Rachel's luck, the whole place was a luau. She cringed. She would be seeing Ross in a Jamaican re-make. Was this fate, or what? Andrea had already gotten to the table. She studied from afar. Ross looked TOTALLY surprised to see her. Wait a tick; did he know that Rachel was there too? Rachel swallowed hard and made her way to the table. She smiled in Ross' direction. He still hadn't noticed that she were there.  
  
"...How's Rachel??" He asked Andrea. Andrea smiled.  
  
"Ask her yourself." She laughed. Ross turned around slowly, bumping to Rachel. Rachel laughed. Ross, however, looked like he had seen a ghost. Rachel studied his look and felt a wash of guilt over her.  
  
"Hi, Ross." She finally said. Ross didn't smile. He didn't move. He didn't talk. "Please say something." She finally said in the middle of a pre-sob.  
  
"Oh my god." He simply whispered. Finally a smiled broke across this face. It seemed it had taken him that long to compute the fact that Rachel was standing right in front of him. He finally embraced her. "Why didn't you ever call me?" He whispered. Rachel assumed that he had been wondering that for a long time now. She hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Finally they noticed that they had been hugging for a little too long and pulled apart.  
  
"God, I've missed you." He said. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Me too." She said. Both took a seat at the end of the table. Everyone else was now engrossed into a conversation while Ross and Rachel got reacquainted. "Where is she?" Rachel asked. Ross furrowed his brow.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"You're fiancée. The woman you are engaged to?" Rachel made clear. Ross chuckled.  
  
"Um, I'm not engaged." He said. Rachel stared over at Joey who was laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, then I was misinformed." She said. She felt so relieved now.  
  
The music began loudly.  
  
  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go Jamaica  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Rachel laughed. "I can't believe they are playing this song!" She said in an unbelievable tone. Ross laughed.  
  
"Let's dance!"  
  
  
  
Off the Florida Keys There's a place called Kokomo That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
  
Bodies in the sand Tropical drink melting in your hand We'll be falling in love To the rhythm of a steel drum band Down in Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo We'll get there fast And then we'll take it slow That's where we wanna go Way down to Kokomo  
  
To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique  
  
We'll put out to sea And we'll perfect our chemistry By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
  
Afternoon delight Cocktails and moonlit nights That dreamy look in your eye Give me a tropical contact high Way down in Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo We'll get there fast And then we'll take it slow That's where we wanna go Way down to Kokomo  
  
Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse  
  
Everybody knows A little place like Kokomo Now if you wanna go And get away from it all Go down to Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo We'll get there fast And then we'll take it slow That's where we wanna go Way down to Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
I need a twist to the story, huh? Any ideas welcomed. 


	6. Passion

Outside was cooler. After an hour of visiting, Rachel found it in her best interest to spent the rest of the evening talking with Ross on the sidewalks of New York. She looked around. Even at night, the streets were still busy and lit. She liked it, although she really wished, just for a moment, that she were on a beach with him. Walking along the sand like they had done a year before. She couldn't help looking at him periodically. It had been a long while before he broke the silence.  
  
"So, Joey told you I was engaged?" He asked. He looked at her and smiled. Rachel looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Yea." She said robotically.  
  
"And what exactly went through your mind?" He asked. She thought for a moment, glancing up at the moon.  
  
"Just that I didn't want you to be." She said. It was the truth. He took a hold of her hand and continued to walk. It was like a spark flew between him and her again. He coughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not engaged. Tonight we were actually celebrating the fact that I just got promoted at work. It's not much, but now I'm the head of 'putting bones together and crud.'" He said. Rachel and him shared a brief laugh.  
  
"Congratulations. I'm very happy for you. It looks like you have nothing missing in your life." she said. Ross turned to her and took her other hand into his.  
  
"I don't have you." he near whispered. Rachel looked up at the moon again. It was peering down upon them, and she smiled. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Ross wrapped his arms around her quickly and within seconds both were lip locked again. Something both had yearned for, waited for, for so long. Something Rachel thought would never happen again. As for Ross? He always had faith. Rachel ran her hand through his hair, twice for effect. She felt like she was in some romance movie. She pressed herself to him. She didn't care about the people walking by. Finally, she broke it and they continued to embrace. She moved her lips to his ear.  
  
"Come up to my room with me." She whispered. Ross didn't hesitate. He wanted it too badly. Both entered the Hilton.  
  
The hotel room was dark, only the moonlight filling it with its romantic vibe. Rachel lay upon her bed with Ross between her thighs. They hadn't yet stripped their clothes away, but it was so passionate that she didn't realize it when they finally were undressed, their bodies touching. Ross kissed Rachel's neck, following her bone line to her breast. She just smiled to herself. She would never let him go again.  
  
The next morning was a not welcomed, for both wished they still had a couple more hours to stay close to one another. Ross was the first one to acknowledge the time. He winced at the bright sun in his eyes. He knew, deep down, that the sun was shining just for him and Rachel, for it had been nothing but rain for the past week. He kissed her on her head and got dressed quickly.  
  
Rachel leaned over and looked at him.  
  
"Do you have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry. I have to make it in on my first day." He said. He noticed the disappointment in her eyes. He walked over and cupper her face in his hands, planting a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tonight, ok?" He said.  
  
"Promise?" She asked. He stared at her for a long moment.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
It didn't take long after Ross left for Rachel to get herself out of bed. She was just thankful that Andrea hadn't come back to the hotel room that night. She must have stayed with Joey. Rachel dressed quickly, getting ready for her day of apartment searching.  
  
With the pen clutched in her hand, hovering over an apartment ad, Rachel let her mind wander. Suddenly, she pictured a nig house. Hers and Ross' big house with a big willow tree and a tire swing hanging off of it as if it were part of it in the front yard. There was a little girl with black hair in curly pigtails and a pink sundress chasing after her puppy. And then she saw herself, standing with Ross close to her, watching her little girl.  
  
The phone snapped Rachel into reality. She set down her pen and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, Rach, its Andrea." Said the voice.  
  
"Man am I glad you didn't come back to the room last night." Rachel teased.  
  
"Uh, I almost did. I heard you through the door. In fact, everyone heard you." Andrea said flatly. Rachel laughed.  
  
"Anyways, what's up?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if it was safe to come back yet." She laughed.  
  
"Yea, Ross left about an hour ago." Rachel said as she sipped her tea. "But he's coming back tonight." Rachel said.  
  
"Right, you did exchange phone numbers this time, right?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel Green, I'm looking for, uh, Monica or Chandler Bing?" Rachel asked the man behind the counter of the Central Perk. The man looked at her.  
  
"Uh, they usually come in at 12." He said. Luckily, the door flew open and Rachel turned around quickly. It was Ross. He looked tired.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. Ross looked frightened.  
  
"Uh, n-nothing. What are you doing here?" He asked. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I was looking for you. Actually your sister to see if she knew your number. I totally forgot to get it." She said. "Let me get your home phone now."  
  
:No!" Ross shouted. Rachel glared at him.  
  
"Why not?" She snapped mildly.  
  
"Uh, just, take my cell number. You can reach me easier there." He said. Rachel hesitated, but then just shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Something was weird. Rachel knew that. It wasn't like Ross (that she knew of) to be like this. He looked up at her and smiled a relived smile.  
  
"Let's get a coffee." He said. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOX  
  
A TWIST IS COMING UP 


	7. Learning to Love

Faith's Abyss  
  
Two weeks. Two weeks in New York and all Rachel had were bills and bills of hotel costs. Andrea was with Joey all the time. Rachel spent a lot of time alone. Ross saw her a lot, but he always seemed ashamed or distant. Rachel would revisit old memories to keep loneliness from creeping up on her. She often thought of Jake. Not as much as she used to. But just enough to remember his cologne.  
  
Rachel wasn't so sure Ross wanted to be with her. She never really asked him. But he was always in and out of it. She found he worked a lot. And she didn't like it too much.  
  
Rachel lay in bed next to him. He was breathing. He was at peace. This was the only time he didn't looked paranoid or panicked. This was the time Rachel remembered why her feelings for him overtook her so. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi." He whispered. Rachel leaned down and kissed him. "What were you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Thinkin'." Rachel smiled. Ross did too.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, Jamaica." She said. This made Ross' smile grow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yea. The Luau. The music. How happy we were there." She said. "You know, once I am all settled here, we should go back." Rachel said with her eyes shining.  
  
"Yea. Definitely." Ross added.....And then his pager went off.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))  
  
Rachel sat at the coffee house in a daze. Ross had just left hurriedly after a strange phone call. Rachel didn't like this Ross very much. She dealt her feelings off however, as him just under a lot of work stress. Still, she couldn't help feeling that he was keeping something from her. And she was determined to figure out just what that was. That's when Ross re-entered, this time with Monica and Chandler. Rachel smiled politely.  
  
"Hey." She greeted.  
  
"Howdy." Monica greeted. She received a weird looked from Chandler.  
  
"Like I said before. Seriously, you CANNOT pull that off." He said, taking a seat next to her. Soon Andrea and Joey came in too, gracing the group with their presence. Monica looked at Rachel noticing the newspaper she was reading.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Monica asked. Rachel looked up.  
  
"Oh, I'm trying to find an apartment. They're all so damn expensive." Rachel sighed. Andrea looked at Ross weirdly, who was concentrating an awful lot on his coffee cup.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised Ross hasn't offered you a bed, I mean, room." Andrea smiled. Ross looked up.  
  
"Well, I don't think Lexy would like that much." Monica joked. Monica then received a glare from Ross.  
  
"Who's Lexy?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My cat." Ross said quickly. Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You named your cat after your ex-girlfriend?" She asked. The room was silent and Rachel finally caught on. "Oh my God." She whispered. Ross stood.  
  
"Rach- wait."  
  
"Sh-she's your girlfriend, huh? You're still together?" She asked. "You're engaged?" Rachel asked astonished.  
  
"No, I mean yes, it's like-" Ross stammered. Rachel looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"I need air."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
Ross followed her outside. Rachel was hyperventilating.  
  
"Rachel!" Ross called. Rachel spun around.  
  
"Which is it Ross? Yes or no? Are you with her or not?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We're dating, yes. But we're not engaged!" Ross said truthfully. Rachel felt her eyes well up.  
  
"And so the last two weeks? What was that? Did you cheat on your girlfriend?" She asked. Ross nodded.  
  
"You are the only person I really want to be with." He said. Rachel sighed.  
  
"We barely even know each other." Rachel said mostly to herself. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Come on, Rachel. Lexy- Lexy doesn't mean as much to me as you do. I mean, I'm crazy about you."  
  
"Well, she means enough to you to have gone back to her. There's obviously something there."  
  
"Just- just tell me how I can make this right."  
  
"I...I don't think you can." Rachel said softly, walking away.  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Just so ppl know, I was having MAJOR writer block, but this story is now up and running again. 


End file.
